Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relate to a position measurement reference sheet, an image forming apparatus, such as a copier, a printer, a facsimile machine, and a multifunction peripheral (MFP) having at least two of copying, printing, facsimile transmission, plotting, and scanning capabilities, that adjusts a position of an image using the position measurement reference sheet, and an image position measurement method using the position measurement reference sheet.
Description of the Related Art
In image forming apparatuses, such as copiers, printers, facsimile machines, and MFPs, it is possible that the position of an image on a recording medium (e.g., a sheet of paper) deviates from an intended image position. Therefore, image forming apparatuses typically adjust the image position.
For example, to adjust the image position, an image formed on a recording medium is read with an image reading device (e.g., a scanner) to measure the position of the image relative to the recording medium, and the amount of deviation of the measured image position from an intended image position is calculated to adjust the image position. In such image position adjustment, a point is how to calculate a distance.
For example, the distance may be calculated based on the size of the image relative to an area readable by the scanner. However, it is possible that the size of the area readable by the scanner vary depending on individual differences and accuracy in measurement is degraded by reading errors. For example, in a line-sensor type scanner, errors arise due to uneven feeding speed of a sensor.